


Proud

by littlesliveroftime



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Dirty Dancing, Gay Bar, Gay Pride, Klaus In A Skirt, M/M, Making Out, Pride, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Top Diego Hargreeves, diego is into bdsm stuff?? but only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesliveroftime/pseuds/littlesliveroftime
Summary: Pride month is Klaus's favorite month. He just wasn't expecting to see Diego at the Pride parade. Or for what happens after.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of pride month, please take this fic. this is before season 1. this switches points of view a lot bc im trash. ignore my plotholes thx.

June was Klaus’s favorite month of the year. It was Pride month. Not that it stopped him any other time, but Klaus felt particularly validated to be gay as fuck.

 

Klaus wore the tightest and tiniest clothes possible in every color of the rainbow. He sucked dick and fucked in alleys to not only get drugs but because it was _Pride month_.

 

Pride weekend in the city was extravagant. Not as big as New York or San Francisco, but it was big enough. Parades, drag queens, and poppin’ gay bars aplenty. And busy gay bars and clubs filled with fit, sexy young gays meant _drugs_. Lots and lots of drugs—ecstasy, molly, cocaine, acid, you name it. Not only would Klaus probably go home with some guy, but he would leave high as a kite.

 

In all seriousness though, pride month made him, well, _proud_ to be queer. Seeing all these people who would accept this part of his identity without question made him feel safer than he ever did in the Academy. Klaus would never admit it, but he got choked up seeing the old queens. Klaus was able to celebrate because they fought for it.

 

So Klaus woke up on this particular June day excited to be alive. The man who took Klaus to this motel left before the morning cracked over the horizon, and that was okay. It gave him a chance to shower and get ready for the parade without the awkward morning-after talk.

 

Klaus checked out of the shitty motel with a rainbow on his cheek, a black skirt, and a tie-dyed crop top that had “HERE AND QUEER” plastered across the chest. Normally, he would just stick with eyeliner, but today he went all out with winged eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and red lipstick. His heeled combat boots clacked on the sidewalk as he got closer to music. Klaus knew he looked like a wet dream and shot winks at people who looked him up and down.

 

Obviously, Klaus saw many familiar faces during this pride parade; he’s probably fucked half of them, honestly. But with that being said, there were a ton of new faces. Young, shy, and new to the scene. Hell, there was even a couple holding a sign saying “Free Hugs from a Mom/Dad” (and you sure as shit know Klaus squeezed the life out of both of them).

 

Klaus was double-fisting a joint and a fruity cocktail and walking to a new part of the parade when he was about to pass the cops keeping an eye on the scene. Quickly, Klaus snuffed out the joint against his cup, pocketed it, and waved the smoke away. He smiled and nodded innocently at the officers as he passed, but recognized a face. Klaus took two steps backwards and looked hard at the female officer. She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” she said.

 

“I know you,” he said, pointing at her. Alright, maybe he was a little drunk already. “You know my— You know Diego Hargreeves.”

 

Officer Patch, as her shirt said, pursed her lips. “Yeah. We, um, are friends. How do you know him?”

 

“We grew up together,” Klaus said, keeping it simple. She didn’t need to know his business. He had no idea what Diego told her about their family.

 

“Oh, sorry about that one,” she chuckled, and Klaus frowned a little. “Well, he’s somewhere around here. He just stopped by and said hi.”

 

Klaus barked out a laugh and saluted Patch before walking off in search of his brother. He knew Diego lurked around the city, still trying to be a hero, but he was surprised he was out during the day time. Klaus pictured Diego as a little raccoon, only being around at night. But, of course, there was a chance of violence happening when this sort of thing went on, so Diego would be ready to swoop in and save some pretty lesbian from some homophobes, or something along those lines.

 

The last thing Klaus expected to see when he found Diego by the beer tent was a bisexual flag drapped over his shoulders like a scarf.

 

Diego didn’t see him though, as he was laughing with his friends. Klaus walked over.

 

“My, my, my,” Klaus said from behind him. “Is that glitter I see, Diego?”

 

Diego flinched and froze on the spot. Oh, he recognized that voice alright.

 

“Hey, Klaus,” Diego said meekly, turning around to face him. He was bright red, and Klaus was having a field day.

 

Diego turned to his friends, said his farewells, and turned back to Klaus. “D-D-D—“

 

Klaus cut him off. “A bi flag? I never knew you were so _loud and proud_ , brother dearest.” Aside from the flag, Diego was still wearing all black.

 

“Shut the f-fuck up, Klaus,” Diego said, obviously flustered. He went to turn away but Klaus grabbed him by the shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey, come on now. I’m just teasing you,” Klaus said. “I’m happy you’re here.”

 

Diego should have known Klaus would be at this; he was such an idiot. Diego should have known better than to let his friends convince him to come here _and_ dress the part, glitter and all. The BDSM community sure was persuasive.

 

“So,” Klaus continued. “Are you holding this for someone, or—“ Klaus dragged out the R. “—is this yours?”

 

Diego thought about lying for a second but what would he say? _Oh, I’m just hanging out at the pride parade playing pretend._ Diego gave him an exhausted, exasperated look and sighed. “It’s mine. My friend bought it for me when we got here.”

 

“ _Friend_?” Klaus wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Diego shot him a look. “Yes. _Friend_. What are you even doing here right now?” Diego asked angrily.

 

Klaus looked around like he was being punked. Where were the cameras? Where was Ashton? “Why am I, Klaus Hargreeves, The Gay One, at Pride? Hm, I don’t know. I should be asking you that.”

 

Diego flushed again. Goddamn it. “Same reason as you. I guess you weren’t the, um, only gay one.”

 

Oh, this was the _best_ news. Diego Hargreeves, The Other Gay One. The Half Gay One. They’d have to work on the name, but this was _great_. Klaus hoped for something like this ever since they were, like, 13 and Klaus’s cock perked up when he accidentally walked in on Diego showering. Fucked up, he knows, but they never really were a normal family, were they?

 

Even though Diego pretended to be Straight for years, Klaus could read between the lines. He suspected; Diego liked practicing kissing with Klaus and got a bit flustered around his fanboys. But, when Klaus tried to bring up _hey, maybe you’re not straight_ when they were 16, Diego looked like he wanted to commit a murder-suicide. So Klaus let it go. After all, it was Diego’s life, so who was Klaus to decide on a part of his identity. If Diego said he was straight, then he was straight.

 

But he wasn’t. Klaus had been right all along. After being around gays long before he was legal, Klaus knew that no straight man cared about his body the way that Diego did then covered it with turtlenecks.

 

“I fucking knew it. I knew it, didn’t I? I said you weren’t straight when we were sixteen. Remember? I said it,” Klaus rambled, giddy and grinning and shaking Diego’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah, quiet down, Klaus. People are looking.” No one was really looking, nor did Klaus care if they were.

 

“So when did you figure it out, hm? C’mon lets walk and talk,” Klaus said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the direction of Bottoms Up, Klaus’s favorite gay bar. It was a little pricey, but there was classy ass there. And during Pride, they rented out the lot next door and put a little bar and tables out. “We have to celebrate.”

 

Diego rolled his eyes but let himself be dragged. “After I left home. I made out with a guy while drunk,” Diego said. “But I probably always knew. Especially when we, um…”

 

Diego didn’t have to finish his thought. Klaus knew what he was talking about. He smirked at him over his drink.

 

“Yeah, I knew I liked dick way before having yours,” Klaus said shamelessly. Diego blanched and shut up.

 

The bouncer at the bar made him toss his cup (after he chugged the rest of its contents), but they both quickly got new ones. Klaus’s had a rainbow straw, and Diego’s beer was poured into a rainbow cup.

 

“This bar is pretty…gay,” Diego said, looking around. It was barely 5 p.m and there were already twinks in sparkly spandex shorts dancing on tables, drunk.

 

“Heck yeah it is,” Klaus said before cheering loudly at the crowd for no reason, who cheered back also for no reason. “I have sucked many a dick in the alley near here.”

 

Sure, Diego and Klaus fooled around when they were younger, but they never really talked about it. Diego felt like he opened a door by inadvertently coming out to his brother; now, Klaus had no filter.

 

“Have you now?” Diego asked, trying to sound disinterested as he watched two men grind on the dance floor.

 

Klaus hummed in confirmation and leaned in closer to Diego. If now wasn’t the time to make more mistakes with his brother, there would never be a time. After all, they hadn’t really interacted in _years_. Klaus knew Diego was in the police academy, and then when he wasn’t, he still kept up his hero facade as the vigilante no one asked for. Klaus saw him around—of course he did—considering he was a junkie and sometimes homeless. There were a few times Diego got him out of a pickle but didn’t stick around to chat. Klaus missed him so much his bone marrow hurt.

 

So Klaus was leaned in close to Diego. “Ya know…” he began. “A guy fucked me on that dance floor once while everyone was dancing around us. No one knew. Or if they did, they didn’t say anything. Haven’t came that hard in a while.” Diego shuttered, all the hair standing up on his arms. Wasn’t the only thing starting to stand up either.

 

“Let’s take shots,” Diego replied, nervous.

 

He bought them both two shots of tequila with money he didn’t really have, but fuck it. As soon as the alcohol got in front of them, a line of salt on the back of the hand holding a lime, Diego knew he made a big mistake with his choice of liquor. Klaus looked up at him through his slutty mascara and licked the line of salt of his hand _filthily_. Klaus was making a show of it. Diego wondered if Klaus knew what he was doing.

 

Klaus knew what he was doing. He was already a little crossfaded and a little horny, and he had his gorgeous brother in front of him. Klaus made sure the salt trailed on his tongue since Diego was watching. After Klaus licked the rest off, Diego quickly licked his as well, catching up. They clinked glasses, tapped the bar with it, and downed both shots one, two. Diego bit into the lime violently and so Diego-like, but Klaus _sucked_. He made sure his cheeks hollowed out around the slice as he got every last drop out of the pulp. He pulled away with a _pop_ and sighed out _ahh_ , as if he took a big sip of water. Just like before, Klaus knew he looked like sex, and Diego knew it too.

 

“Delightful,” Klaus said. “I love tequila. It makes me want to dance!” Klaus grabbed Diego’s hand, lifting it up so he could twirl under them.

 

Diego might have been half-chub in his skinny jeans, wishing he was both the salt and the lime, but Klaus looked adorable doing that. Maybe it was because he was already catching a buzz, but when Klaus got out of his spin, Diego pulled Klaus close to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

Klaus was not expecting this, but definitely wasn’t arguing. Diego was full of surprises tonight. Klaus was sure the night was going to end with Diego giving him a shiner after he tried to hit on him, but by the looks of it, and if Klaus was lucky, Diego might be giving him something else tonight.

 

He could have sworn he saw a little smirk on his brother's lips. “Do you want to dance with me then?” Diego asked.

 

“Thought you’d never ask, brother of mine.” Diego would be lying if he said his cock didn’t twitch at _brother_. God, he was fucked up.

 

Klaus let himself be led to the dance floor, holding his drink with his other hand. He didn’t even care if it got splashed around from the movement. Klaus just wanted to be covered in sweat, glitter, and Diego.

 

At first, they danced together like two friends at a club, facing each other and doing funky dances to make the other laugh, not caring that they probably looked so weird. Diego lost his flag halfway into it. Klaus accidentally started their dance battle by voguing. Diego, not wanting to be outdone, did his signature running man. Klaus countered with that move where you moved peace signs across your eyes, then held his nose and pretended to sink in water. _Goodbye_ was raised to the sky, making Diego laugh. Diego cabbage patched then sprinklered; Klaus did the hammer. Diego upped the stakes by doing the macarena, but Klaus fought back with the hand jive. They were both almost in tears from laughing so hard. Klaus really lost it when Diego did the YMCA dance to some shitty club remix that definitely wasn’t YMCA.

 

But the silly energy vanished when Klaus twerked (and did it well, thankyouverymuch). Diego grabbed his hip and smacked his ass lightly a few times, still joking around until they both realized what just happened, and then they definitely were not joking anymore. Klaus looked behind him at Diego with dark eyes and Diego looked back with the same intensity, his mouth parted open lightly. Klaus put his hand over Diego’s and stood up slowly, moving his body to the music still. He backed up close to Diego and only moved his hand when he was sure Diego wouldn’t move his.

 

Diego put his other hand on Klaus’s hip. He felt like the wind was knocked right out of him when Klaus started to grind up against him gently. It took him a few seconds for his brain to catch back up, but when it did, Diego moved along with Klaus. This was not Diego’s first time dirty dancing in a club, but it was already the best he ever had. Finally, Diego let his hands roam—Diego memorized Klaus’s hips, (surprisingly toned) muscles, and stomach with his hands. Here, they were one body moving sensually together, brothers be damned. No one knew them here.

 

Diego was hard. Klaus could feel it against his ass. Thank god for his tiny, tight underwear because Klaus would be tenting the front of his skirt without them. Klaus ground his ass back against Diego’s cock, earning a groan in his ear.

 

“Fuckin’ slut,” Diego hissed in his ear. Klaus actually fucking giggled.

 

“Always have been for you, haven’t I?” Klaus said, turning his head to face Diego. He peppered his jaw with a few kisses, leaving a bit of lipstick behind, before Diego couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He spun Klaus around hard and pressed their bodies flush against each other. Keeping one hand on Klaus’s hip to keep him in place, Diego grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him into a bruising kiss. Klaus reacted immediately, grabbing Diego’s face. He kissed Diego so hard their teeth met. Even with this _devastating_ and _desperate_ kiss, kissing Diego was like slipping into a warm bath after a long day or pulling on your favorite sweatshirt. It felt natural and comforting and _perfect_.

 

When they finally pulled away, they both thought the same thing: if they didn’t get out of here or at least to somewhere more private, they were going to end up fucking right there.

 

“You know, we never really did make it to home base, did we?” Klaus said, biting his lip and looking at Diego like he was hungry. “Lot of first and second base. One _amazing_ third base—you’re welcome for that, by the way—but never hit a home run…” Klaus slid his hand in between them until he was gripping Diego’s cock through his pants. Christ, was he bigger than he remembered? He wanted to see. He wanted to taste.

 

“Bathroom. Now.”

 

“God, Diego, that’s so _dirty_ ,” Klaus teased, faking modesty for a moment before grabbing Diego’s arm and dragging him towards the bathroom.

 

Diego pushed him through the door and locked it behind them. The bar definitely wouldn’t like that, but Klaus couldn’t give a rat’s ass. It was a miracle no one was in there anyway.

 

Klaus swore his cock was throbbing to the beat of the music on the other side of the door. Diego had his lips on him before Klaus could even catch his breath, but this would be the way he wanted to die if he had the choice. All the air sucked from his lungs by his brother. Klaus moaned into his mouth as he backed them up against the sink. Diego grabbed him under his ass and lifted him easily onto the sink counter.

 

“Touch me,” Klaus gasped. He wrapped his legs around Diego’s waist to pull him closer. “ _Please_.”

 

Diego smirked against Klaus’s neck, sucking a hickey into the pale skin. Diego slid his hand under Klaus’s skirt and palmed him through his briefs. Klaus hissed and bucked instinctively against his hand. Was Klaus going to come in his underwear like a fucking teenager? Maybe. It was too soon to tell. Either way, he had a few in him.

 

“Easy, kitten,” Diego purred into his hair. He knew Klaus liked it kinky, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to go full blown leather daddy on him yet. Especially not in a fucking bar bathroom. Especially not for their first time together.

 

Klaus shuttered at the pet name, disgusted with himself from how much that turned him on. A good disgust, like licking cum off someone’s fingers.

 

“Need you,” Klaus whispered. “Touch me _lower_. I - I have lube in my sock, wait—” Klaus pulled back only far enough to dig the packet from the top of his boot. He pressed it into Diego’s palm before going back to kiss him. “‘M clean,” he mumbled. 

 

Diego pulled Klaus’s hair a little, forcing them apart again so Klaus looked at him. “First, I call the shots, sweetheart.” What can he say, Diego was a dominant, through and through. “Second. Are you sure? I mean, we can’t go b-back from this one.”

 

Klaus moaned from the hair pull and moaned again at Diego taking control. Klaus loved being manhandled. “Are you sure?”

 

Diego looked at him and without a shred of doubt said, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

“Then, yeah, me too. I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Klaus,” Diego groaned, pressing their foreheads together. “Get off here. Wanna bend you over.”

 

It was sobering this experience. But Klaus saw no ghosts. He slid off the counter and spun around, hips digging harshly into the countertop. He looked himself in the eyes in the mirror, then switched his focus to Diego, who was feeling him up.

 

Klaus had curves like a girl. Long legs, soft skin, slim waist, big ass. Suddenly, Diego dropped out of sight behind him. He was in his knees and flipped up Klaus’s skirt, revealing the lacey panties that were just tight enough to hold his erection in and hug his ass perfectly. 

 

“Fucks sake,” Diego groaned again, pressing his forehead against the round of Klaus’s ass. “Are you even real?” Diego impulsively bit the flesh, making Klaus yelp and leak precum into his panties.

 

Diego didn’t wait for an answer before he pulled the underwear down to Klaus’s ankles. Klaus stepped out of them clumsily, and as he was off balance, Diego separated his legs wide. He cupped Klaus’s ass and spread the cheeks a bit and just _admired_. Klaus had a light pink hole that was just begging to be filled up. It was needy, just like its owner.

 

Klaus would be embarrassed being looked at so intensely _there_ if he wasn't so turned on.

 

Diego licked a firm but sloppy stripe from the base of Klaus’s balls all the way up to the small of his back. Klaus started trembling.

 

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” Klaus chanted, pushing back against Diego’s tongue.

 

Once again, Diego smirked against his skin and pressed in more. Klaus had a way to make Diego feel like the sexiest man alive and also fluster him like a little school girl. It felt good to give it back sometimes. Diego let the tip of tongue trace Klaus’s hole before dipping it in slightly. He made sure to grip Klaus’s hip tight so he couldn’t move.

 

“Stop being such a _fucking_ tease, Diego!” Klaus snapped, desperation dripping from his voice.

 

In another scenario, Diego would have told him who was in charge, but with the limited time they had, Diego buried his tongue in Klaus’s ass, eliciting a groan. Diego licked him open until Klaus was shaking again. It was wet and messy, but Diego made sure to lick the spit running down the crack before it dripped onto either of them.

 

Diego kissed his hole—all puffy and _open_ —one last time before he stood up and wiped his mouth off. God, he loved eating ass, and Klaus’s was particularly delicious. Before Klaus could whine again, he pressed two fingers into him immediately, the saliva working as a decent lubricant for the time being. Klaus took those two fingers easy, but he still sucked him in.

 

“Fuck, you do this a lot, huh?” Diego said, breathing hard.

 

“Are you calling me a loose slut, Di?” Klaus said, humor in his voice.

 

“No!” Diego said quickly. “You’re just being so _good_ for me, baby.”

 

Klaus purred from the praise, his cock dripping sticky sweet syrup. Diego pulled all the way out and reentered with another finger. It was tight, and Klaus hissed, not used to being actually prepped this much. The small pain made his nipples go hard.

 

“Ready?” Diego asked, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. If Klaus said no, Diego thought he would just die.

 

“ _Fuck_ me already, you mother _fucker_ , Jesus Christ!” Klaus said. Brat. Diego took his fingers out.

 

Diego grabbed the packet of lube off the floor and tore it open with his teeth. With his spare hand, he undid his pants and pulled them down just enough to free his cock. His hands shook as he squeezed the lube on his shaft. He made sure it was coated before wiping the excess off on Klaus’s hole.

 

 _Here we go_. Diego lined his cock up. _After this, they were no longer brothers_. Diego rubbed the head against his hole. _Or maybe they still would be_. Diego shivered. He was about to taint him, ruin him forever.

 

Diego pressed in past the ring of muscle. He _swore_ he never felt anything as tight and velvety as Klaus’s ass. Klaus let out the most feminine but guttural cry Diego ever heard.

 

“Oh, _please_ , keep going,” Klaus said, leaning more against the counter, bracing himself with one hand against the mirror.

 

Diego did as he was told and pressed in swiftly until he was balls deep. He stopped moving for a bit to give Klaus some time to adjust—Diego knew he was big—but Klaus better adjust quick because Diego’s cock was already twitchy.

 

When Diego felt Klaus relax a bit around him, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, setting the brutal pace. Diego, who was usually quiet in bed, was making all sorts of noises that he never knew were inside him. Klaus was eating it up, almost screaming louder than the music.

 

Klaus, being the kinky fuck he was, watched himself and his brother in the mirror. Sure, Klaus might have been playing it up a bit because he knew Diego was watching too, but most of the faces were genuine. Klaus’s cherry plump lips were parted with little whimpers spilling out. Diego was _big_ and Klaus always was a size queen.

 

Klaus threw his hips back against Diego to meet his thrusts. The underside of his head was brushing up against Klaus’s sweet spot, and he honestly could have started crying it felt so good.

 

“More, more— _please_ , Di, don’t stop,” Klaus begged, his orgasm quickly building.

 

Diego wrapped a hand around Klaus’s neck in response and yanked him up, still fucking him. “Don’t you ever _shut up_?” Diego hissed in his ear, licking a stripe up his cheek. The pressure in his balls was mind-numbingly good.

 

“You’re gonna make me c-come,” Klaus choked out.

 

“I haven’t even t-touched your cock, you fucking—“ Diego cut off, not knowing where the sentence was going. He _pounded_ into him; Diego was sure Klaus was going to be bruised up after this. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on. This might be the best sex he ever had.

 

Without warning, Diego’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. His toes curled inside his boots as he shot rope after rope of cum inside Klaus. “F-Four,” slipped out of Diego’s mouth in a whisper mid-orgasm.

 

And that’s what did Klaus in. Not only could he feel the hot liquid physically shoot inside him, but Diego’s simple reminder that they were _brothers_ made him feel wrong in all the right ways. Klaus came with a scream, his painfully red cock spurting all over the sink paneling, floor, and skirt.

 

They stayed stuck together like that for minutes, days, years while they came down from their high and caught their breath. Diego was going soft when he pulled out, his cum dripping down Klaus’s legs. Diego quickly grabbed Klaus’s panties and wiped them up the owner’s legs to try to clean him up.

 

“Don’t. It’s fine. I like it,” Klaus admitted with a sharp and coy smile.

 

Diego returned the smile, but it was a bit warmer. He was always soft on Klaus. “C’mere.” Diego swung Klaus around and kissed him. One arm was wrapped around Klaus’s waist while the other was tucking the soiled panties into his back pocket. A little souvenir.

 

Klaus pulled away after the chaste kiss and tucked his head into Diego’s neck. “We should leave, but I don’t want to,” Klaus admitted. “Let’s just live in here forever. Drink toilet water to survive.”

 

Diego chuckled and gently pushed him away. Maybe they’d be able to sneak out with no one seeing them, but that would be too lucky for the Hargreeves boys. When they left the bathroom, there was a gigantic line, three staff members, and the manager all waiting for them.

 

“Get out and don’t come back! Don’t ruin pride for the rest of us,” the manager said, grabbing their arms and dragging them to the door.

 

Klaus knew Diego could kill this guy in less than ten seconds, but they probably deserved this. “Get a hotel room or something next time,” the manager said, closing the door on them.

 

“I dunno… a next time sounds pretty good to me,” Klaus said, hopeful.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Diego said, scratching the back of his head. What did they just _do_?

 

“You know, I usually like a post-sex cuddle,” Klaus hinted. Diego didn’t take the bait.

 

“I think I should probably catch back up with my friends,” Diego said sheepishly. “They’ll think you abducted me, or something.”

 

Klaus chuckled sadly and glanced at the ground for a second. “Yeah, no, I get it. Totally. I’ll see you around then, Number Two,” Klaus said, backing up a bit.

 

“Wait, Klaus—“ Diego grabbed his arm. “Call me, okay? You have my number. And I have your panties.” Diego winked at him then let him go.

 

Klaus genuinely smiled this time. “Okay,” he whispered, bashful.

 

Diego kissed him on the cheek quickly during their goodbye hug and said, “Keep yourself safe, Klaus.”

 

“I’m not dead yet, am I?”

 

They both walked away in separate directions. Diego to his friends, and Klaus to god-knows-where. There were still more nighttime Pride events, and Klaus didn’t want to miss out. Diego’s cum was still dripping down his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month!! not kudo-ing or commenting is homophobic lmaooooo (jkjk)


End file.
